The Will of the Force: Ripples in the Water
by Teresa Martin
Summary: Sequel to 'Glimmers of Darkness'
1. Chapter 1

"RIPPLES IN THE WATER" (PART II OF "The Will of the Force") 

3 YEARS AFTER 'GLIMMERS OF DARKNESS' 

--------------- 

The doors to Darth Sideous' rooms opened. The Sith did not turn his face, but kept his back away from the entrant. 

Finally Sideous was ready to address him: "Yes, young Skywalker?" 

"Sir, we are coming upon Alderaan. I thought you'd like to know . . ." 

"Yes, thank you," the genial man spun around and addressed Anakin Skywalker, "And I suppose this will be your last 'run' for me. Your commission will have come through by now." 

"It has, Chancellor," Anakin said. "I just wanted to say what an honor it has been serving you and I will never forget the lessons you've taught me." 

"Good. I should hope you would not forget. For I will rely on your using all that you know in our Republic's Fleet." 

"I shall, sir. Thank you sir." 

Palpatine smirked and watched the young man exit his chambers. 

----------------- 

"Cat got your tongue, Ani?" Bail Organa asked his companion. 

Anakin did not answer. His friend and co-pilot reacted with a shrug and went back to his checklist. 

Bail was used to such behavior from Anakin. Anakin had not changed much since they had met at the flight Academy where they had been roommates. There they had formed a sort of elite click: the rich and powerful, Bail from a rich family and Anakin from a rich sponsor. They enjoyed getting in and out of scrapes together . . . breaking all the girls' hearts. 

And here they were together again, piloting the Chancellor across the galaxy. Though the boys were sometimes a little annoyed by Palpatine's 'caring and kindness,' they knew that the Chancellor would do anything for them if he were needed. 

----------------- 

A trio of wind instruments played light, airy tunes in the Crystal terrace of Organa Palace. Amidala was sitting with Prince Luke Organa's fiance, Micaeli. The music went well with the setting. Amidala was wearing a high-waisted pink dress with flowing chiffon and veils. Her companion was in royal blue, the skirt being fuller than the Queen's, her head-piece limited to some gold threaded throughout her braids. 

Neither lady was particularily enjoying herself. Micaeli was at odds with the chilly Queen--thank goodness the House of Organa was not as stiff and formal--while Amidala was feeling out of place and awkward as usual. She also had the added strain of political stresses weighing her down. Though the Organa's royalty was inherited through family bonds, the political power was not demanded by the office. In contrast, Amidala was an elected sovereign, her power coming only from her political leadership. 

She was worried. She could not say when it began, but over the last few years a subtle attitude change had occured in the Galactic Senate. People were a little more cold to her. Naboo's proposals were always voted down, the Supreme Chancellor bowing to the growing opposition created by those who strongly disliked the Queen of Naboo. 

She had even noticed that reports in the holo-news were using words like 'rigid, cold, and unbending' when describing her. The Queen was 'only concerned about her own people and their thriving economy.' Whenever her Senator, Mon Mothma, voted 'nay,' even on things for which others had acted accordingly, her name was always cited as an example of the heartless ones who opposed Chancellor Palpatine's noble plans. 

The latest report was a prime example: in conjuction with a 'yet again, trying to stop the Chancellor who has given us economic prosperity and a time of peace, the Queen of Naboo has voted against . . .' What the former had to do with pay increases of bureaucrats, she was sure she did not know. Palpatine refused to disuss it with her. As a matter of fact, while his correspondences continued, he grew more formal and brief. 

She had wanted a strong leader, one to take action when needed. Was Palpatine what one got when they asked too much of a government? 

Amidala did not know what she had done. She had not changed---she always kept to a rather isolationist policy. She'd allowed the sovereign systems to operate according to the Republic's Constitution and then only intervened when a system was grossly threatened. Yet she was called heartless despite the fact that she had wholeheartedly supported the Galactic Senate's bids condemning atrocities committed against life-forms. She had personally led the crack-down against slavery. The Republic's anti-slavery laws were no longer merely a formality on the books thanks to Amidala. 

To make matters worse, her Senator, Mon Mothma, had sent word that they must meet to discuss a pressing issue. So instead of going home after the wedding, she was heading back into the fire. The thought made her want to be physically ill. 

She was reaching the point of breaking just as the one man capable of helping her through the chaos was arriving: Anakin. But she wouldn't be able to spend a good deal of time with him. There was quite a bachelor's party planned that evening. 

Crystal tea glasses tingled as the ladies continued sipping, watching the odd purple sunset peculiar to Alderaan. Micaeli saw the stress on the Queen's features. She hoped Luke would never end up like her. That . . . that . . . and she unconsciously called Amidala in her mind what the populace was dubbing her: Ice Queen. 

-------------------- 

Amidala sat through the formal rehearsal dinner. Toasts went all around. The powerful House of Organa was having a marriage. 

Amidala had a place of honor at the banquet. Her handmaidens as usual were seated around her, ready to do her bidding. Luke Organa, Prince and Senator, sat at one head of the table with Micaeli at the other. They accepted the praises and well wishes bestowed upon them gratefully. Finally the dinner was over and the couple went out to the balcony to wave at the throngs of people camped out by the palace. Amidala was going to stay inside, but Senator Luke, surprising everyone, walked over to her, pointing out that the celebrations weren't for them, but for the people. 

"Make an appearance," he insisted, "it'll give the gossip columnists material to analyse for weeks. We need all fashions represented," Luke grinned. Amidala coldly stared at him, not responding to his warmth. He looked earnest then, "Please, your Highness," he pressed gently. 

So Amidala complied. The only thing that made the exposure bearable was her sighting of Bail Organa's cruiser zooming into the Organa Palace hangar. 

------------------- 

Anakin all but ran from the hangar, ignoring the holo-news reporters that swarmed about him--every move of his was widely reported lately. Without knowing how, he had become a celebrity. 

He barged into Amidala's quarters, caught her up in his arms, and swung her around and around ignoring the fact that he was crushing her carefully starched gown and getting it all out of shape. 

He sensed her meloncholy mood, "What's wrong?" he asked, setting her down. 

"Nothing new, Ani." 

He opened his mouth, "But . . ." 

"I don't wish to discuss it," she interrupted simply. "Let's enjoy the wedding celebrations." 

"I can see how much of that you are already!" he said concerned, frowning. He knew about the beatings Amidala was taking, and he did not like to see her under such strain. But she had chosen the life of a politician, hadn't she? 

"Just don't be too wild at the party tonight?" Amidala asked gently. 

"Me?" he asked innocently, drawing a smile over her delicate features. 

--------------------- 

Amidala was allowing her handmaidens to undress her. They were brushing long strands away from her face. Something made her freeze. The were streaks of gray in her hair. 

-------------------- 

Nobody was having fun at the bachelor's party. It was hard to let loose when the groom was a Senator, and the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic was in attendance. Most men had settled at tables, playing cards. 

Bail and Anakin were sitting with fellow pilots from the Academy, Li and Jokl. Luke joined them. 

"This will probably be the only royal wedding we'll see for awhile," Anakin commented, throwing down a card. 

"Don't be so sure," Bail answered, picking a new card from the deck. 

"So, Bail," Luke smiled, "who have you been hiding from us?" 

"Not me," Bail said grinning at Anakin. 

"Cut it out, Bail!" Anakin said testily. Though many were gossiping, there wasn't anything even close to an understanding between himself and Amidala. It made things awkward to have Bail bring it up. 

Jokl, however, picked up the topic, "You mean the Queen of Naboo?" He grinned as Anakin cringed. Jokl enjoyed this. He had never much liked the hot-shot Skywalker. Jokl had been next in line to pilot the Chancellor's ship when the Queen interfered. "Nope, I've seen a few rulers like her. They are strong, but only when alone. It's that Virgin-Queen thing." 

The table fell silent. Anakin's fists clenched. "Watch what you say about Queen Amidala," he warned in a low, dangerous voice. 

"Yeah, Jokl," Bail tried to lighten the mood, "how could she get married with a bunch of ugly losers like you around?" 

But Jokl wouldn't let the moment pass. "Virgin Queen. Was that what disturbed you, Ani? Did I make a mistake? Do you know something that I don't kno--" 

The sentence was choked off as Anakin seemed to fly from his seat and in one swift motion knocked over the table as he grabbed Jokl by the throat with one hand. "Your humor has disturbed me, Jokl. I can't imagine why!" 

Jokl began to rise, one foot off the floor, two . . . It was not difficult for Anakin's tall frame to lift the smaller pilot. 

"Ani, stop it!" Bail cried out, alarmed. 

"Let him go!" Luke ordered. But Anakin didn't seem to hear them. There was a glint in his eyes that made every man back off, afraid perhaps that the iron grip would be on their necks if they intervened. "You didn't perchance say something disrespectful about the Queen of Naboo, did you?" Anakin's grip tightened, he could feel the bones beneath his hands, one movement would snap Jokl's neck like a twig. 

"Enough!" A voice commanded. The men turned around to see who had spoken. It was General Tarkin, and standing beside him was the Supreme Chancellor! Anakin let Jokl drop with a thud, thinking how incredible it was that his illustrious carreer had ended in just a few seconds. Strangling a pilot of the Republic was surely grounds for demotion. 

"Oh my, such a display Anakin Skywalker! You must learn to stay a little more calm," the Chancellor commented as he and the General moved serenely away. 

All men stayed frozen and silent, watching the powerful pair disappear, not quite knowing what to say. Li finally ventured, "I'll say this for you, Ani: you sure know how to put the damper on a party." 

Nobody laughed. 

----------------- 

Neither Luke nor Bail could sleep. The brothers sat up in Luke's quarters. The combination of wedding stress, and then the scene at the party combined to give them a case of killer insomnia. 

"I can't think of what disturbs me more about the whole thing, Luke," Bail was saying, "Anakin's actions or . . ." 

"The Chancellor's?" 

"Yeah. His indifference. No indifference was not the word. It . . . What was it?" Bail put his hands to his temples, trying to bring the image back. 

Luke found the word first. "Approval," he said softly. 

------------------- 

The morning after the wedding, Amidala walked alone to the beach surrounding her quarters. She waded into the water, letting the waves lap at her feet. The wind blew her long hair all about her, like a natural cloak. She sat down then in the shallow water, running sand through her hands, digging her toes in. If only life could be this relaxing all the time! A larger wave came right over her face soaking her entirely. 

"Uggh," she said aloud and wipped her face, getting the saltiness out of her eyes. When she opened them, she saw Anakin standing over her. 

"Ani!" she exclaimed, surprised, getting up. She sensed that something was wrong. There had been a good deal of tension between he and Bail since the bachelor party. She had been expecting them to come back wild as banthas drunk on sherry. But they were sober, and remained so throughout the wedding festivities. 

Well, if he wants to speak of it, he will. "What brings you out here?" she asked. 

"You," he replied. 

She blushed. He was always direct with his feelings about her. 

"I thought you were going back to Coruscant?" 

"I am. I was thinking . . ." 

"What?" 

"That you may consider taking a more leisurely mode of transportation." 

She raised her eyebrows in response. 

"Come along with me in Bail's cruiser and send Sabe in your transport," he said cautiously. "We could have fun. Uh, I don't know. Have a few days of peace at least." 

Amidala did not know what to say. Was he suggesting that they be alone? 

Anakin used the Force to glean her worries. "Bail is coming with us, ok? I know how strict you are about the chaperone thing." 

She was relieved and smiled, "Alright, then!" She should have known better than to think that Anakin would try to get her into a compromising position. Despite everything, she knew that he respected everything for which she stood. 

-------------------- 

The three spent a good deal of time in the cockpit of the crusier, laughing and having fun, as all young people should. Amidala had not spent much time with Bail before, and she was enjoying his company. The new circle of friends stayed up late watching holo-vids, or playing cards. Once the boys showed off for her by navigating through an asteroid field. 

But all fun has to come to an end. 

------------------- 

Amidala was relaxing in her chamber on Bail's cruiser with a blindfold over her eyes. The door opened and Anakin entered. It was the first time they had been alone since Alderaan. He sat by her, picked up her hand, and kissed it, silently. He did not want to disturb her peace. She smiled gratefully. After several minutes of this, Anakin ventured to speak, "We're coming upon Coruscant. I report to the Fleet." 

"And I meet with my Senator. We go back to our responsibilities," Amidala stated. She sat up and took off her blindfold. Anakin winced. Pain and fatigue were clearly written on her face. The calm that had crept into her on their journey had ebbed away the closer they got to Coruscant. It was difficult for Anakin because he always shared her feelings. 

He tried to speak, but felt he would choke. He cared for her so much that it was painful. 

"I'll miss you, Ami," Anakin finally managed a farewell. She smiled sadly, but did not return his expression of affection. She never seemed to. 

------------------- 

Amidala was shown into Senator Mon Mothma's quarters. Unlike the former Senator's these had an airy, light, feminine feel to them. Very like the Classical style of Mon Monthma's homeworld, Chandrila. Mon Mothma also dressed to reflect her style, adopting the method Amidala often did when she was younger: use clothes to mask youth. At 20, Mon Mothma was one of the youngest Senators ever, but she was proving herself quite a formidable representative. 

Amidala was wearing a heavy, cream and yellow gown which stuck out like boxes from her hips. Her wardrobe was crowned with thick hair twisted into braids, piled high on her head, bright yellow ribbons shimmering throughout. She was using her Queen's voice and was seated on a wide settee which accomodated her clothing. 

Mon Mothma was saying, "I want us to be clear yet again about our positions on slavery." 

"Slavery? We settled that over a year ago." 

"Yes, but lately the issue has come up again in lieu of the Trade Federation's fall. Many saw it as a result of their depending upon droids for defense. Slavery has been suggested as an alternative, but since that's forbidden, some factions, including the Mandolorians--that warrior race recently admitted into the Republic--are toying with the idea of an alternate form of slavery. It would not require droids or life-forms, but rather clones." 

"Cloning?" Amidala's chilly visage showed surprise, "But the process is only used to replace a lost limb, or eyes. Not a . . ." 

"Whole being," Mon Mothma's voice was quiet. 

"But the Republic's laws have forbidden it!" 

"Until now. A proposal is in the making to make that law null and void by declaring clones are not truly life-forms." 

Amidala could not believe it, "So we're changing the definiton of life now?" 

"Yes," Mon Mothma stated simply. "Never underestimate the power that rhetoric has to change people's views of truth." 

A silence. This was a lot to digest. 

"Your Highness," Mon Mothma ventured quietly, "we have to decide where we stand." 

"Decide? Decide what? Absolutely not! We cannot play games with life, especially for the purpose of servitude. And who is to say that as soon as we cheapen life, even cloned, we won't begin to lose the sacredness of all life-forms?" 

"I agree. However, some are saying that because we use droids we've already admitted a gray definition of life." 

"Droids are artificial, they are machines, created by us." 

"The Mandolorians say that the same is true for the clones." 

Amidala was exasperated, "You see what they are doing? They cannot win the argument head-on, so they skirt the issue by changing the focus to droids!" 

"Not having resolved either question," Mon Mothma finished. "It is a common tactic used by the majority in the Senate these days. And imitated by the holo-news." 

Amidala sighed, "Well at least we can stay focused. Let's keep the focus on cloning--we'll discuss the droids another time. What do the cloning factions say?" 

"That the life of clones belongs to them and therefore nobody can argue for what purpose they are used." 

"No, the Force does not permit that kind of choosing. It states objectively: 'Respect all life, in any form.' Case closed." 

"Not all are followers of that religion." 

"But we have a preference for it. The Jedi have an official place in our Republic!" 

"Which brings me to my next point. The Jedi have also become under attack as well." 

"Ah." The puzzle pieces were coming into place. 

"You know how highly the people regard Palpatine, and all the good he's done. Our economies have never been stronger, quality of living is improving for the majority, and," she swallowed, "you know how the people love Anakin Skywalker. He is a handsome hero and Palpatine's right-hand man in many ways." 

Amidala was surprised, "Really? I've never seen it." 

"Well, the holo-news seems to be playing it up." 

"Why?" 

"His popularity has been used to attack the Jedi. It is common knowledge now that the Council rejected him, and the people reason that they did so because of their love of power. The Jedi Masters were afraid of him, and therefore deprived the galaxy of a great good. 'Who is it for they to decide who is to be trained' has become the slogan." 

The argument was familiar. Anakin had been tempted by such a rationalization. Amidala sighed, "So the authority of the Jedi is now in question and they have lost status in the eyes of the people?" 

"Yes." 

"And so, if the Jedi lose their credibility, so does the Code." Mon Mothma nodded. "That is frightening." 

"Yes," the quiet Senator commented. 

"Is . . . how is Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi handling it?" 

"He is taking a good many hits presently. For he is notorious for being a supporter of the Council and the Code." 

"And this is building towards what?" 

"That the public sentiment seems to go with the cloning factions. We are voting on it soon. How should Naboo go?" 

"There is no question. I have already said it!" 

"Even if we stand alone?" 

"Stand alone, yes. Stand up for what is right!" She was on her feet, her Queen's stature gone, her 'Padme voice' at full decible, "I don't give a rodian's green a--" Amidala just stopped herself from saying something very earthy. Anikan would have grinned had he been present. 

She counted to ten. "I mean, if the whole worlds lose their minds, that does not mean that we must go along too." 

"And the Naboo?" 

"They have continually elected me, knowing that I will always uphold our laws. Remember, we have specific legislation against cloning. I will not betray my people by breaking that law." 

"And if your peoples' sentiment goes against you?" 

"They have a right to remove me. I believe in the system. It will work." 

Admiration was in Mon Mothma's eyes. "The Naboo chose well." 

The women were quiet with their thoughts for a few minutes. "So that is resolved," Mon Mothma spoke up, "I know what to do." Sadness enveloped her clear eyes. 

"There's something else?" Amidala asked. 

"Well, this is such a powerful question, people see it so passionately, and it is a divisive issue. One cannot go half-way on it." 

"Yes." 

"The factions may be willing to go to war over it." 

"War? Civil War?" 

"Yes." 

"Chancellor Palpatine will never permit it!" 

Mon Mothma sighed, "I think he will." 

Amidala stopped, "There is something that I don't know." 

"Your Highness, he is the one pushing for the legislation, more than anyone. There has been a campaign to say that all who oppose this 'compassionate' way to solve the slavery issue are traitors." 

"This is insanity! The Chancellor would never do something so out of character!" 

"For whatever reasons, he is, Your Highness. And somehow people are just taking it in stride. They've become so sick of the political process that they choose to ignore it. It's easier just to have Palpatine take care of it all than to actually . . ." 

"Think?" 

Mon Mothma nodded, "As you say. You Highness. If the Republic demands that cloning for slavery become legal, would you sanction it on Naboo?" 

Amidala paused before answering evenly, "No, my conscience will not permit it." 

"Very well. Then the Naboo will be forced to make a new election, and chose a leader who will go with the Republic's laws or . . ." 

"Elect me again, and therefore declare ourselves in contempt of the Republic." 

"Then Palpatine would be justified in ordering force against the Naboo to ensure that they comply with the law." 

"And make me a puppet?" 

"Yes. Or, if you still fail to comply, replace you. The Republic's Constitution permits it." 

Amidala was seeing something she hadn't seen before. The subtle atrtacks against her, public sentiment, Chancellor Palpatine's distance. It was to discredit her so that when she made a stand against the greatest threat, she would be disregarded. Her head began to ache and not because of her tight braids. 

"I will fight. There is a higher law than the Republic's." 

"Yes, your Highness." 

"Is there anyone who stands with us?" Amidala asked, afraid of the answer. 

"Yes. Senator Luke Organa of Alderaan. 

She breathed a sigh of relief, "A planet like our own, of course." 

"He has also expressed a willingness to go to war, if necessary." 

Amidala was sad. To have to resort to force again. 

"As have the Jedi," Mon Mothma added. 

This truly surprised Amidala, "They will not fight!" 

Quietly, "Yes, they will." Startled eyes from Amidala. Mon Mothma explained, "It is not against the Code for them to fight in what is declared a just war. True followers of the Force will join us." 

True followers. "We must meet with the Jedi Council." 

"Not yet," Mon Mothma insisted. "The first battle will occur in the Senate with the debate and the vote. The holo-news will report that we are just being bureaucrats again, trying to waste the people's money and time on the debate. Be prepared for the attacks." 

"I have never given into pressure from the holo-news." 

"Good. I will invite Luke Organa for a special dinner, you will attend, and we will discuss our battle strategy." 

"And I will meet with Jedi Kenobi." 

"I'm not certain . . ." 

"I trust him more than anyone. I need to ask his advice." 

"Very well." 

Amidala had a nagging thought: Where does Anakin stand in all this? 


	2. Chapter 2

"Amidala!" Obi Wan greeted his friend. Then concern. He felt her unease. 

"Mon Mothma has filled me in on the situation," she explained. She sat in the seat he offered her. "Obi-Wan, it's like the world has turned upside down overnight, and only a few of my friends have been left in reality." 

"At least you know now why the holo-news has been beating you so mercilessly." 

"Yes. I did not know that they were so blatantly biased in favor of Palpatine." 

"My dear, they have been for years, but you didn't notice, because you . . ." 

"Because I benefitted from it," Amidala finished for him. 

He was embarassed, but let his silence be assent. 

"And I walked right into the trap," she said glumly. 

"There's no trap. The only real danger is when you do not know who your enemies are. Now you do. Take strength from it and fight back with truth." 

"Which is what Senator Mon Mothma is planning. She wants you to meet with Senator Luke Organa and myself." 

Without warning, Amidala's vision blurred. The stress was getting to her. She did not hide it as she could show a weakness in front of Obi-Wan and not be afraid of his reaction. He sensed it and took her hand, squeezing it, trying to give her strength. 

"Looking back, would you have done anything differently?" he asked, his intense eyes on her face. 

An image flashed before her mind. A 14 year-old girl calling for a vote of 'no confidence.' She commented, "Politics is a very ruthess arena." 

"That's not an answer," Obi-Wan observed gently. 

Amidala drew away, "What answer can I give? I only know that I have not done anything against Palpatine. I have always been his supporter." 

"That is the issue which bothers you?" 

"I don't know." Amidala began wringing her hands. "Obi-Wan I came to you for help. I trust you more than anyone, and . . ." 

Obi-Wan grabbed both hands and gently silenced her, his face showing concern, "I am always your ally, Amidala." She smiled in response. 

Obi-Wan felt it then, that same feeling when he was making the decision of Anakin's training. It was as though he was at another turning point. More than his help was needed. "Amidala, do I have your permission to speak of these matters before the Council?" 

She shook her head, "No. We just need you, first. You should meet with Mon Mothma and Senator Organa." 

"Just tell me when." 

----------------- 

Obi-Wan got off of the taxi at Kister and Anakin's place. Kister met him at the entrance. The young man was intimidated by the Jedi and nervously led him to Anakin's rooms, or rather workrooms. There was not an inch of space that was not covered with spare parts, droids, or models. Obi-Wan waded through the junk and finally found Anakin under what looked like a motor-speeder, but he couldn't be sure. 

"Things are getting tense, buddy," Anakin commented, still stuck under his speeder, using the Force to read Obi-Wan's thoughts. Obi-Wan took it in stride. 

"I know." He sat down and picked up a hydro-spanner. 

"Will this really lead to war?" Anakin ducked out from under the speeder, his hand held out. Obi-Wan put the tool into his hand without needing to be asked. They always worked well together. 

"Perhaps," Obi-Wan answered the question calmly. 

"Wouldn't it be easier if the Jedi just let it blow over?" 

"No." 

Anakin slid out, wiping his hands on his pants, "You know I've always stayed away from politics. My loyalty is to the Fleet," turning to him, "and to my friends. I'm not going to let politics get between them." He threw down the hydro-spanner. 

"What about Chancellor Palpatine?" Obi-Wan impulsively asked. 

Anakin bristled, "You know I respect him." Shaking his head almost violently, "No! We won't talk about it. Don't make me choose, buddy!" 

Obi-Wan nodded and both friends sat quietly. Suddenly Anakin seemed to come to life and grinned, "Want to test her out?" jerking his thumb toward the motor-speeder. 

"Uh . . . no!" 

"Don't trust me, eh?" 

"Ani, that thing looks like it'll come apart any second!" 

"It won't," he replied confidently. 

"The thing that makes me sick is that I believe you are right." 

"You know what we used to say in the Academy, Obi? About sitting and spi---" 

"Ani, you're talking to a Jedi!" Kister exclaimed from the door. 

"Well, right now I'm talking to a friend," Anakin answered. Kister shook his head, and went back to his room. 

"One thing I do know, Obi-Wan. I know what Amidala needs." He laughed at Obi-Wan's shocked expression. "Get your mind out of the gutter, Jedi Obi-Wan! 

"I didn't say a word!" 

"Ah, but see through you I can," Anakin went into his dead-ringer Yoda impression, causing them both to erupt into laughter. Then serious, "Obi-Wan, I may not be a super-Force follower, but she is. I behave with her." 

"I didn't ask." 

-------------------- 

There was a message for Amidala, "I sense a grave disturbance in the Force," a mockingly serious voice said. "The Queen of Naboo is taking life far too seriously and not having any fun. Meet me for dinner, and we'll remedy that." 

------------------- 

The lights of Coruscant slightly illuminated the path as Anakin and Amidala walked along the river on the cobblestone streets, hand in hand. They were in an oasis which had been built into the city. In many ways, it resembled Theed. Amidala's hair was down, pulled back from her face with a modest ribbon. The rest of her hair was frizzy and curly, falling down her back, over her navy blue gown and pink transparent cape. Anakin's hair was cut short now, as befit one from the Fleet. In contrast to his companion, he had no cloak or hat. Amidala wore a diamond bracelet that Anakin had given her for her birthday. Her 27th. 

"I feel about twice that age," she sighed to Anakin. 

"You don't look it," he grinned. 

"Appearances can be deceiving," she said wrily, "but I am glad that the occasion was celebrated with little fanfare." 

"Except for me." 

"You had the honor, Captain," 

"Ooooh. I like the way it sounds when you say that. Say it again!" 

"Nope. Only once a night," she smiled, her face flushed. 

"It's good to see you smile. You haven't a lot lately." 

"With good cause." 

They had stopped and were sitting on the stone wall by the artificial river. Moonlight shimmered over the lapping water. 

"I feel so brain-dead sometimes," she said quietly. 

Anakin smiled, "Let's talk of something else then," his hand tightened on hers and Amidala saw it so clearly that she nearly shouted 'No!' Instead she jumped up. 

"No what?" Anakin asked, he could sense her thoughts. 

"Ani . . ." 

"Ami, we've been best friends, companions, everything to each other and . . ." 

"No!" 

Quietly, "What's holding you back?" 

How could she explain to him that despite everything, her first duty was to the arena of public office? She had yet to find how she could reconcile that with what Anikan was proposing. More importantly, how did she know that he was man enough to be a partner in her life's work? 

She said simply, "Ani, you're so young and . . ." 

Ice-cold water could not have striken Anakin's face so. She had said the wrong thing. "What I meant to say was . . ." 

"What does age have to do with it?" He snapped looking away, propping one foot on top of the wall, his lips a thin line. 

"Ani, you know how different our experiences have been . . ." 

"Nobody complained when you were 14 and ruling a planet, or Senator Mothma was elected at 19 and," darker, "nobody talked of age when the gossip mongers got wind that you were alone with Obi-Wan on the bridge." 

Amidala sighed. That again. He always had to dredge up the past. 

Anakin went on, "Everyone was expecting your engagement, and he's ten years older than you!" 

How to face this? Obi-Wan. Her strength, friend, trusted ally, her. . . 

Anakin's head jerked up. 

"Curse the midochlorians," Amidala cried aloud, not needing to confirm what Anakin knew. 

"Now she blasphemes," his voice was getting dangerous. 

"I can't explain this to you, I know you won't listen. When you get like this, reason flies out the window, but I will speak. Yes, I love him." 

"You've led me on quite nicely then!" 

"And you've just confirmed what I said. You're too young to know the kind of love that can develop. . ." 

"Oh please!" 

"Yes. Not passionate, nor the kind that builds marriage. That kind is a choice, and I do not choose him, nor he me." Breathing, "But it's powerful, and I won't deny it because ignoring it would be like betraying a part of myself." 

The last part of the sentence was lost in the crash that came when Anakin kicked the wall down and stormed away. 

"You'll have to pay for that!" she yelled, while at the same time thinking what an idiotic thing it was to say. 

--------------------- 

Anakin didn't hear Amidala's shouted response. He knew only one thing. He wanted to smash in Obi-Wan's pretty face. 

-------------------- 

Obi-Wan opened the door to his quarters, "Hello I--uhhgh" as Anakin decked him. Obi- Wan stepped back, stunned. Then he pulled back his arm and returned the blow. Anakin flew back against the wall, knocking down a small statue which he picked up and hurled at Obi-Wan who easily deflected it with the Force. 

"Ah, I can play that game," Anakin thought. He picked up a chair with the Force and flung it into back of the Jedi. Obi-Wan was not expecting this and was felled by the blow. Soon the entire room was flying about with objects: the bed, the covers, the mirror, even Obi-Wan's numerous books and paintings. In between each thrust of the Force, the men pummeled each other, slipping through the debree, kicking, smashing. Finally Obi-Wan delivered the final blow, a kick to the head with a simultaneous push with the Force, breaking through Anakin's untrained mind. 

Obi-Wan stood over by Anakin sweating, catching his breath, "Jedi have tempers too," he panted finally. More heavy breathing. "Ok, now tell me why we've been kicking the living daylights out of each other!" 

"You know!" 

"Uh, let me think," shook his head, "no, I don't. My good buddy who spent a pleasant afternoon with me has just come back from a date with his girlfriend and tried to kill me! You tell me why!" 

"Amidala, she told me that she loved you." 

"Yes. So? I love her too. What of it?" 

Anakin threw up his arms and shouted, "Am I in some insane alternate universe or something? You all are declaring love to each other and acting like I'm the weird one for being ticked off!" 

Obi-Wan sighed and pulled up a broken chair, sat on it, "Anakin, let me tell you something. There was a time when I was thinking about making Amidala my wife. But the Force had other things in mind. She's not for me, kid." Thinking, "I've felt this for some time. Anakin. I am a Jedi. True we can marry, but it's something most of us choose not to do anymore. It's as though, I don't know. The Code won't explicitly forbid it, yet one cannot serve on the Council while being married. If you want to go full way, you must remain single. I believe that I am called to the absolute submission to the Force and the Jedi order. I can't explain it . . . you see . . ." 

"You and Ami have developed the same vocabulary!" Anakin sneered. 

"Ani," Obi's voice was getting lower, as he struggled to contain his anger, "I like you a lot. You've been like a little brother to me, but so help me if you keep up this chip-the- size-of-the-senate-chamber-on-your-shoulder attitude, I'll leave you to it, and Ami too. You can't be a complete jack-ass your whole life and expect anything in return!" 

Anakin was silent under the rebuke. 

"Perhaps it is not fair," Obi-Wan conceeded, more kindly, "for Amidala and I to continue to express our affections. Were she married, we could not be so free. Perhaps we all need to evaluate our behaviors." He stated simply, "We're not kids anymore." 

"I never knew that you ever were one," Anakin said, attempting a smile, "But at least now your quarters look a little more like my place!" 

---------------------- 

Rabe buzzed, "Are you still awake your Highness?" 

Amidala's voice was muffled against her pillow where she was lying awake, "Yes. What is it?" 

"It's Anakin Skywalker." 

Amidala quickly threw on some old clothes and went into her sitting room. Anakin was facing the window, a little less self-assured now. He turned and she saw the bruises on his face. "You didn't . . ." It was more an accusation than a question. 

"We worked it out." 

"I can see that!" She shook her head, furious, "I can't believe it . . ." 

"Listen, I was wrong. I know it. Obi-Wan and I did work some things out. It was a very good experience." 

"Men!" she spat the word. 

"I'll let that go for now," Anakin said. "What I came here to do was apologize." 

Cautiously, "Accepted." 

Anakin couldn't help ask, "But do you still. . .?" 

"Ani," she interrupted affectionately, walking over to him, her wrath melting. She stood on her tip-toes to smooth his hair. "We settled this a while ago. You and Obi-Wan too. Why must you keep re-visiting the past and keeping old fears alive?" 

"Fears?" He placed his hands on her shoulders, tight, "Ami, sometimes I think of losing you, and . . . and it nearly kills me." 

"Well, get over it!" Amidala exclaimed sternly, pulling back, "because you can lose someone at any moment, and smashing in people's faces won't change that!" 

He was stung and walked away from her. 

"I have seen you," she called from her place at the window, "the emotions that crop up now and then. Anakin, I am a follower of the Force and as a follower. . .," a breath, "There are certain things I will not tolerate." Silence. "One of them is these outbursts of anger." 

She walked over to him, slipped her hand into his, "You have a career ahead of you. That is what you need to focus on. You can do a great deal of good in your position, and, and . . ." She had not wanted to bring this up, but she didn't feel that there would be a better time, "And knowing me may not be good for you right now. I don't want our friendhip to paralyse your advance in the Fleet." 

"What?" 

"You know what I'm talking about," She said sharply, and again Anakin saw the pain in her eyes. He felt ashamed, knowing how much she endured without help or complaint. Yet, he had never seen her take out her anger on others, as he did. 

He embraced her, burying his head in her hair, "I told Obi-Wan. I don't care about politics. I see what it's doing to you." She allowed his embrace stiffly, "I'm sorry." 

"It's better we don't see each other soon, for now." She pulled away. 

---------------------- 

Obi-Wan met Amidala for stim-tea in the coffee house for the Senate chamber. The friends had a ritual of meeting every Monday morning for this break whenever they were both on Coruscant. The conversation was not as light-hearted as it usually was. 

Amidala asked, "Does he have to act like that?" 

Obi-Wan grinned, "Ami, I'm no angel either." 

"Like you need to tell me!" Amidala exclaimed. 

"Hey, watch it. Neither are you!" She made a face, "Don't be too hard on the kid, Ami, and don't make too much of it. There are a lot of things that you don't know about us men. For me and Ani, it's already blown over." 

"But it's me whom he cares about, Obi-Wan. And therefore it's those feelings that make him most vulnerable and . . ." 

"Ami, I prescribe one thing for you," looking at the circles under her eyes, "Rest this afternoon. Let it go. The galaxy will continue without your attempts to hold it up single- handedly. And I sense that you may need some rest for what is coming." 

"Starting tonight." 

"Yes, tonight." 

---------------------- 

Obi-Wan, Luke, Amidala, and Mon Mothma were meeting in Mon Mothma's quarters. Cups of coffee went around to all. It would be a long night. 

They came to the conclusion. "The Senate will not listen to reason. Emotion is the only thing that speaks to them," Mon Mothma said. 

"Then let's beat them at their game," Amidala replied. 

"We need to find someone to do that. I suggest, " Luke hesitated, "Anakin." 

"Anikan?" Amidala asked. 

"He has something we do not--charisma with the popular culture. Remember, it is often not WHAT is said, but WHO says it that makes an impression anymore. Truth is truth, but coming from Anikan, it would be impossible for the holo-press to ignore. " 

"And he could give a highly charged emotional speech, having once been a slave himself," Obi-Wan added, "Emotions, you have to get their emotions. It is sad but true." 

"Who to do it?" Mon-Mothma asked. 

They all looked around. "Not me," Obi-Wan replied, "for a Jedi to approach him?" 

"And Amidala is too personally involved with him," Luke commented. 

"And I'm the Queen's senator," Mon Mothma added. 

"That leaves . . ." Obi-wan said, his eyes resting on Luke. 

"Great, just my luck." 

"We know that you are up for the task," Mon Mothma smiled. 

----------------------- 

Anakin was in the mess hall of the Republic's Naval Academy. As a new captain, he was automatically cut off from the other cadets and lower-ranking officers, but he felt a need to hang out in their hall. He was beginning to think it was a mistake however. The tables around him were tense, and people were surreptitiously watching him. He was in the public's eyes, alright. Once famous you can't go back. He was thinking of an excuse to leave when his comlink beeped. 

"Skywalker here," Anakin said. 

"There's someone to see you, captain," the ensign replied. 

"Be right there." 

There was a slight skip to his step. The only people who came to see him were Amidala or Obi-Wan, and both of those were good prospects. He was therefore a bit taken aback when he saw Senator Luke Organa in his ready room. 

----------------------- 

"Uh, and this is my fighter. I've done some intense modifications of it." 

Anakin was nervous. Why would such a high-ranking member of the Senate come to see him? Especially a rather unpopular one. 

Luke was doing his best to make small talk. Asking Anakin about his commission, the squadron he was putting together, his droids. Anakin replied in turn with questions about Luke's wife. Finally the men went back to the ready room. Anakin said impulsively what he had been sensing. 

"Hey, let's quit this stupid little dance step. I'm no Jedi, but I'm more Force sensitive than most of them. I know that you didn't come here for some male bonding." 

"You're right, Captain." 

"You can call me Anakin." 

"Alright then, Anakin. You know about the debate in the Senate right now?" 

Anakin groaned, "Yes I do. And I want to stay out of it! Will anybody listen to me already!" 

"I know how you feel, and so does Amidala." 

"I should have known that she sent you." 

"In a way. But this is coming from me. Amidala didn't want any emotional blackmail to come against you. You say you want to stay out of politics, but don't you know that evil only triumphs when good people keep quiet?" 

"What the Senate is propsosing isn't evil. There have very good reasons for their positions." 

"Good reasons don't make an evil action right. Anakin this is akin to slavery!" 

"Hey," Anakin said testily, "you said you weren't going to use emotional blackmail!" 

"I'm not. I'm speaking the truth." 

"Truth can come from different points of view," Anakin retorted. 

"Now who taught you that bull?" 

Anakin remembered a tall Jedi who had been a father figure to him. 

"Think through what you say, don't just make a bunch of one-liners," Luke entreated him. 

"Senator, I am a captain in the Republic's Fleet. I can't come out against our Commander in Chief." 

"It's not coming out against anything," Luke replied, "it's standing for something. We are not trying to tear down, we want to build. All we ask is that you testify to the fact that no good is worth the price of someone else's freedom." Anakin was silent. "You do believe that, don't you, Anakin?" 

Anakin was pensive. This kind of stuff came straight from the Jedi Code, something he had done his best to not think about for years. It made him too mad. He never had evaluated what he believed. If push came to shove where would he stand? What was his foundation? Amidala? No, it's more than that. Why did he want to become a Jedi in the first place? For adventure? Yes. But . . . there was always something more, something whispering. A call. One that he had deliberately shut out since that time 10 years ago when he lost his mother. True, he often used the Force for his own ends, for sensationally showing off, occassionally for defense. But the real Force, the heart of the Force . . . he had ignored it. Maybe this was wake-up time. He couldn't live his life drifting around with nothing absolute to hold on to. Amidala was right, that absolute could not center on one person. You can lose anyone at any time. And, as Luke said, there did come a time when one had to stand up for something. He hated slavery more than enything else. 

"Gee, Luke, here I always thought you were some rich sissy who had his daddy make him senator and didn't know anything!" He bit his tongue. "Uh, what I meant was . ..uh, sometimes I speak before I think . . . and . . ." 

"It's OK," Luke reassured him, "I know what people say about us aristocratic hot-shots." 

"You're a good man," Anakin said, suddenly solemn. "I'd be proud to stand with you." 

------------------------ 

"So young Skywalker has joined forced with his precious band of friends?" 

"The betrayal is difficult to deal with," Tarkin commented. 

"The Queen knows what she is doing." Palpatine cursed, then calmed a minute, getting in touch with his anger. "I don't want to give them a forum," he determined, "they shall not. To publically have them speak against us could be catastrophic. It could sway people." 

"But what's our alternative?" Tarkin asked. 

"We want those clones, and the war, but I see," the dark side was warning Palpatine, fear began to rise in his veins. "This turn of events is unfortunate. I have won the support of the holo-news and the public. That is what I need more than anything else now. If I lose that, I lose everything. I can continue without the clones, and I may still have my war." 

Palpatine meditated then, asking that spirit he made up in his mind for guidance, the answer came. "It's time for me to have a change of heart. But I'll need to word it just well enough that people will not see that I have done, as the young people say, a '360.' I was on the side of life all along, right?" He gave a crooked grin that Tarkin returned. 

'Most importantly the people will not become what I fear the most: an ally of the Queen,' Palpatine told himself silently. 

--------------------------- 

The holo-news reported something shocking. New evidence has convinced Chancellor Palpatine that he had to change his position on cloning. Of his own accord, he had sought out Captain Anakin Skywalker. Together they reviewed the young hero's plight as a slave and they concluded that they must do everything in their power to prevent such a practice from re-surfacing in the Republic. And yes, cloned life was real life. 

The Chancellor said so. 

---------------------- 

Luke threw down the report on the table at which Amidala and Obi-Wan were sitting. 

"What do you make of that?" 

"The Chancellor came to his senses?" Amidala suggested. 

"Or rather, he pre-empted our attack!" Luke said angrily and pulled up a chair. 

"And was able to call the position of life his own," Obi-Wan continued the line of thought. "That way we couldn't get the credit for the human rights angle." 

Amidala was not convinced, "If that were truly so, how then did he know that Ani was working for us?" 

Eyes went all around, Obi-Wan spoke up, "I can vouch for this: nobody here gave him the tip. I can sense it." 

Amidala let that pass, "In any case, what's done is done. We've won the battle." 

"But not been given the credit," Luke insisted. 

"So we weren't given the credit," Amidala retorted. "That was not our goal. We were seeking what was right." 

"True, but credit would have helped our image!" 

Obi-Wan added, "Perhaps it could have restored our respect." 

Amidala shook her head, "Too late. We can't concentrate of what could have been." Looking around at the men, "Can't we accept this as a victory? Why must you always look for something negative?" 

Silence, then "Amidala, it's just that . . ." Luke stopped, "No, I don't . . ." 

"Say it, Luke" Ami ordered. 

"I don't think we've won anything. The Chancellor could still change his mind and go back." 

"Luke. Why would he do that?" 

"Think on it, Ami, this man is elusive. There's no logic in his actions, good or bad. At least with some opponents we can pin-point the areas of the policy. We can know that something makes them tick, even if we disagree with them. But this man . . . 

I believe that the only reason he changed was because he sensed public sentiment would go with Skywalker, and then with us. He would have stayed with cloning had the winds blown the other way. I see no foundation to his decisions. The only constant I can see is that he'll always do what makes him popular, and that is a dangerous person to have in control of our Republic." 

"I refuse to see him in that way," Amidala repeated stubbornly. 

Obi-Wan stayed clear of the conversation and Luke gave up. 

They did not speak any further on the matter. 


	3. Chapter 3

Amidala said farewell to Luke in the Senate. He was continuing his work as Senator. It seemed as though the clone crisis had passed, yet Luke said they were not out of the hot water yet. "Keep your eyes open," he cautioned Amidala as he waved goodbye. He was off on a diplomatic mission with the Chancellor. 

She nodded and waved to the Senator who had become a friend. 

-------------------- 

Anikan got into his fighter. He was escort to Senator Luke and the Chancellor. As usual, when he got alone he became haunted by thoughts of Amidala. He cursed and wondered it he could ever banish Amidala's sad eyes from his thoughts. This was going through his head as he cruised away from Coruscant, when suddenly the world exploded around him. 

--------------------- 

Anikan reported to the Galactic Senate: "And I did what anyone else would do. My concern was for the Chancellor's safety. After the Mandolorians fired on Senator Luke's transport, destroying it, I knew that I had to respond before they fired on the Chancellor." 

"We commend your courage Anikan Skywalker," Chancellor Palpatine proclaimed, "you need not defend your actions. Without you, I would be dead and with me the stability of the Galaxy would be lost. The people have made that clear." To all the Senate, "I will not allow our galaxy to be attacked in such a manner. We have worked too hard to reach this point. I submit to the Senate a resolution to make a formal declaration of war . . ." 

-------------------- 

War was declared. 

------------------- 

Amidala was wearing traditional Naboo mourning clothes. Luke was not family, but he was a fellow senator and she felt that the good man's life needed to be aknowledged formally in her dress. She was sad as she sat with Mon Mothma and Obi-Wan to discuss the current situtation. 

"Why are you so worried?" Amidala asked her Senator, "The situation in the Senate is ideal. We need to have harmony in matters during this war." 

"The War of the Clones, it is beginning to be called." Mon Mothma ventured in her quiet voice. "It is indeed the greatest threat we've faced in years. A galaxy-wide war. What worries me is that . . ." 

"The attacks against you continue," Obi-Wan finished. "And the Jedi are still taking hits. And why is that? We have done nothing disloyal. We are in full support of this war. Why are our opponents in the Senate continually barraging us?" Amidala had pressed her hands to her temples. What to do? 

Obi-Wan said, "This is a problem that seems more subtle, more ominous than the clone debate. I fear that our problems are beyond our arena. We must appeal to the Jedi Council." 

This time there were no objections. 

----------------------- 

Mace Windu admonished the trio before him. "And this hostility, how could it have begun?" 

"Queen Amidala does not entirely know," Obi-Wan answered. "There could perhaps be no reason at all. Sometimes, inexplicably, the tide turns against people in power." 

"Wait," Mon Mothma said. "I remember the first true attack against us. It was when, with your endorsement, we publically disapproved of the Galactic Senate's takeover of all corporations." 

"Yes, Palpatine's plan to end greed like the Trade Federation's for all time," Obi-Wan answered, "and I was surprised because I thought that you of all people would have been for the Chancellor's bill, you who had suffered so much at the hands of the greedy Trade Federation." 

"Yes, abuses such as those committed by the Trade Federation I opposed, but not the actual free-enterprise of commerce," Amidala explained. 

Obi-Wan continued, "And because the Chancellor could have done so much good with the bill, your vote against it was seen as heartless, selfish--opposed to the galaxy's good." 

"And Alderaan agreed with Naboo," Mom Mothma added. 

"But the bill passed," Amidala insisted, "why then would that hurt us?" 

"You showed yourselves willing to stand alone against the Chancellor's wishes, he wants collective assent in his senate," Obi-Wan informed her. 

"As do I," Amidala said. "It was the bureaucracy which nearly destroyed my people. I am glad for the harmony that has existed for several years in the Senate." 

"But it is free debate that keeps the government safe, is it not?" Obi-Wan asked. 

The three stopped. They realized that they had been speaking as if the Jedi were not present. 

"Continue, please," Mace Windu entreated, "it is often through questioning aloud, that one thinks through issues and arrives at truth." 

Obi-Wan replied, "That truth is clear. I see it, don't you?" His eyes searching the Council before him. 

"See something dark, I do," Yoda answered. "The Chancellor does not like the alliance that you three have formed. Done everything to divide you from the Senate he has." 

"He is using you Queen Amidala," Mace Windu added. 

Amidala had to protest, "This is insane! The Chancellor has always been my supporter. I trust him more than anyone," she stopped. She recalled a similar conversation in Senator Palpatine's quarters, several years ago. 

"Your enemy he is," Yoda said simply. 

"The Force has revealed it," Mace Windu declared. 

"Master," Obi-Wan spoke up again, "if what you say is true, then all of us could be in danger." His eyes pleaded, "Surely you must see that Jedi protection is needed for the Queen again!" 

"Yes," Amidala said, "though I care not for my own safety, I am conscious of my role in defending the interests of Naboo. I can think of no Jedi whom I trust more than Obi-Wan." 

"Not with his commission in the Galactic Fleet," Mace Windu observed. 

"Commission?" Amidala exclaimed, turning questioning eyes to Obi-Wan. 

"I will serve as a Galactic General." 

"And the Jedi approve?" 

It was as though nobody else was there. Just the two friends. 

"Jedi have served the military before in order to protect," Obi-Wan told her. 

"But how can you?" 

Mon Mothma spoke up, "You two may discuss this later. Back to our original concern: Can we continue to fight a war with a leader whom we cannot trust?" 

"I still can't believe this . . ." Amidala said uncertainly, "I've always trusted him, even when things got nasty in the clone debate." 

"I believe we can trust him," Obi-Wan said, "as head of the military. Our enemies are the clones. If we lose this war, then Palpatine goes with us." 

"The decisive battle will be in the Senate, not in the battleships. I have foreseen it," Mace Windu said. 

Yoda directed his gaze to Mace Windu, "But farther into the future that is." 

Mon Mothma was getting frustrated, "So what can we do in the here and now?" she asked. 

"Clouded it is, fortune tellers we are not. Live your own destiny with your free-wills you must." 

Mon Mothma was thoughtful, "I guess all we can do is watch our backs." 

"The Jedi, you need not in this," Yoda said. 

"But master . . ." Obi-wan began to protest, Yoda's eyes warned him to back off. Obi-Wan shut his mouth abrubtly. 

"Please consider it," Mon Mothma asked. 

"Very well consider it in council, we will," Yoda conceded. 

All backed away, moving in a trio Mon Mothma shaking her head. 

Obi-Wan took up the back, his cloak billowing out behind him. He took Amidala by the arm and led her out onto the balcony, "I wanted to tell you, but the time got away." 

"Think nothing of it. Now that I know two of my dearest friends are in this fight, I will pray even more for a swift victory." 

"You doubt it?" 

"I trust the Jedi, but . . . you know how Ani feels about Chancellor Palpatine." 

"Don't speak of it to him," Obi-Wan ordered. "We have an important fight ahead of us. But be mindful of what Master Yoda said about the battle to come in your arena. I foresee that a great deal will depend on your actions, and Mon Mothma's." He put his hands on her shoulders, looking intently at her, "In this I trust you implicitly. You will do what you have always done magnificently--lead. Follow your conscience, it has been well formed." 

"I will, Obi-Wan," Amidala matched her friend's solemity. 

She whispered again to herself, as she watched the Jedi stalk away, 

"I will." 

-------------------- 

The Council gave Amidala, Geog, newly created Jedi knight, as bodyguard. 

"Oh, great!" Amidala thought. "Won't Ani love this?" 

------------------- 

But Anikan Skywalker was having difficulty thinking of anything but training for the war. His squadron, consisting of his right-hand man Kister among other Academy friends, was in constant training. Then abrubtly the order came: Chancellor Palpatine ordered Anikan's Squadron out for a dangerous mission. They must leave immediately. 

-------------------- 

Amidala sat up in bed with a start. She felt something. Dread. It was coming. She wanted Anikan there with her more than she ever had. She jumped up and thought, "Where is it?" She searched her rooms until she found that necklace Anikan Skywalker had given her so many years ago. 

------------------- 

Anikan had a dream. A dream so powerful it seemed to shake the foundations of his room. He knew only one thing: Amidala. I must see her. Kister was sipping coffee, looking over the last of his gear when he saw Anikan run through the house towards the garage. "Ani, what are you doing?" he called after him. "It will only take a minute," Anikan replied, starting up his speeder. "What will? Ani, we're ordered to leave in half an hour. The Chancellor has commanded . . ." "Hang the Chancellor then!" He shouted over his shoulder, straddling his speeder and taking off at break-neck speed. 

-------------------- 

Amidala was sipping tea on the verandah of her quarters. She was trying to calm down, but couldn't shake the feeling that woke her up that morning. As if answering her reverie, the object of her thoughts appeared and jumped out of his speeder, running to her. 

"Ani! What?" "No time. We're ordered out. I just might lose my commission for coming, but I wouldn't leave without . . . without . . ." 

"Leave?" They were leaving? Dread filled her entire being. Her friend was saying goodbye, off to face an enemy that could more than likely kill him. 

Anikan sensed her thoughts and looked down. He couldn't say anything more because that choking feeling was back. 

Amidala pulled something out and said something. 

"What?" he asked. 

"This, do you remember?" It was the necklace he had made her so long ago. He had just left his mother, and Amidala was there. She had told him that she cared for him. . . 

He got the courage to look at her, and he saw that she was crying, large tears, tearing out of her. He had never seen her cry. 

"I . . . I have a bad feeling about this Ani, oh I don't want you to die, I couldn't . . . I . . ." And then she was in his arms, and he was kissing her. Not the friend, but the lover that had been building inside of him from the moment he met her. 

He pulled away from the kiss, "I love you, Ami," he said fiercely, "ever since that day so long ago when I was some stupid kid, and there was the sandstorm and Qui-Gon . . .." At the mention of Qui-Gon his voice broke, and Amidala cried harder. "We've lost a lot haven't we?" he asked. She nodded. And now he was crying too, and kissing her again and again, "But I won't lose you, I swear it. When I come back, I'll marry you." 

She looked up into his face and managed a grin, "Thanks for asking!" 

"You're welcome," he replied and kissed her again, whispered into her ear, "I'm going now and I won't look back." Amidala nodded. He broke the embrace, jumped into his speeder, and peeled away. 

Amidala watched him disappear, silhouetted against the sky, her hair loose and crying like some mythical goddess. 

She was haunted then. What was it? 

She hadn't told him how she felt and he might die and never know! She stormed into her room, desperate to get the message out before the fleet hit hyperspace. Just four simple words: "I love you, too." 

--------------------- 

Anikan's fighters docked on the master ship. He was immediately shown into the command room for the briefing. "Ah, Captain Skywalker," General Tarkin shook his hand, "I have long admired your work. Now let us begin . . . " A hologram appeared in the center of the room. "Your squadron could be the instrument to put an end to this war before it truly begins. It could be dangerous. Are your men up to it?" "My Squadron? You bet. And I would be honored to put an end to these bloodsuckers." 

Tarkin gave a gray smile. "Good. Our intelligence has discovered the center of cloning in the system at Mandolor. We have found a way to eradicate this cloning center and the technology. Your mission is to take out this military target." 

"Yeah, no cloning technology, no clones." 

"Precicely." 

"My men will do it sir!" Anikan then felt a ripple in the Force. Something was wrong. He looked at the data and frowned, "Wait. Is it not so that this system is unusually fragile? An attack from my boys could cause severe loss of life." "It is a military target. Don't worry. Little or no life-forms are there. A small price to pay for the good that will come." The ends justify the means. Was this the only way or just the easy way? Tarkin seemed to reply to his thoughts, "The Chancellor himself gave me the orders. " 

His eyes shifted down. 

-------------------- 

Everything was going as planned. Anikan was psyched for the battle with a single thought and focus. Then something beeped. 

"Yeah, Artoo. What is it?" The droid pointed out a reading coming from the cloning center's location. 

"There's something . . ." Anikan replied. "Yes. Man, that's far more populated than reported." He read more data, "Civilian settlements!" 

Skywalker signalled to base, "We're receiving new information. These readings of the cloning center show . . ." 

The voice of Tarking replied, "The readings are not your concern, Captain. You have your orders. Proceed." 

"Proceed," Anikan muttered. Follow those orders. But . . . the Force seemed to be telling him something else, he hesitated. 

Then it happened, Anikan heard a voice in his head, "The decision's yours, Skywalker!" Anikan thought he was going crazy, but then it came again, "I want you to be the one to do this. Fire! " Anikan recognized the speaker. This was the voice of the Chancellor! Suddenly it all clicked into place. Only one strong in the Force could communicate with him like this. Scenes flashed before Anikan's mind. All of the Chancellor's his snide comments, his attacks on Amidala, his smiles . . . and now a command to destroy innocent lives. These things were not the fruits of a Jedi. 

"He's a Sith!" Anikan knew it instantly. Obi-Wan had spoken of this before, the truth that struck so suddenly that it had to be the Force. 

"Trust your feelings," the voice then insisted. 

"My feelings, uh." Whatever! What was that supposed to mean? 

"Trust your feelings," the voice repeated. "Enough already!" Anikan said out loud. Then another scene went through his mind. He was 9 years old, wanting to be a Jedi. Yet rejected. An unhappy memory. Yet Amidala often said that unhappy memories were excellent opportunities for learning and growing in moral strength. What had he learned? It came then. There are times when one must NOT trust their feelings, which are weak and vulnerable. One has to go outside of himself to something far beyond, to the Almighty Force, to the Code which the Force wrote. Then to the Council which discerned the Force. And sometimes even as close to home as the experience and advice from Obi-Wan and Amidala. But never just what he, one person, FELT. 

Qui-Gon had strong feelings and they were wrong. Anikan's rejection by the Jedi, instead of devastating him, had given him the most pivotal lesson of his life. 

Anikan wondered what kind of man he would have become had he not been given that experience. 

So, feelings out the window. So what to look to? The Code. 'Respect life, only use the Force for defense.' 

Taking out the facility was defense, melting the people was not. "All hands, pull back!" "What?" Kister exclaimed. "We're not going to hit the target." 

"Are you nuts?" 

"We're going in gorilla style." Like Amidala on Naboo, he thought. Aloud, "I'm sick to death of the masses having to pay for the crimes of the few. We'll destroy that center but not the people." 

He swung his vehicle around to the front, "Follow my lead!" 

Anikan was too absorbed in the battle to recognize that the voice was gone, fled like a coward before the light of truth. 

--------------------- 

Anikan reported to Chancellor Paplatine on his shuttle as they arrived in Coruscant, "I did it sir, because I didn't think it was right to make thousands pay for the crimes of the few." "But would you have done it if there were no other way?" "I don't need to answer that, sir, because I didn't need to do something else. One must stay grounded in real situations and not make vital decisions based on hypotheses." "My, you sound like Queen Amidala" 

Anikan grinned, "Really?" 

Palpatine seemed uncomfortable, "Yes, and it was of her that I wanted to speak. Think on it. Distance from her is perhaps the best policy for you to take now. We must keep our stability. We have won this war, thanks to you and your prudence . . . The people know it. They are out there for you. Why look at those crowds, they would do just about anything for you!" 

This dude is so transparent, Anikan thought. Why didn't I see it before? But now Palpatine's little method of saying the same lie until people believed it had gone awry. The seduction of power, the temptation was gone. 

Yet evil ones often continue, going from stalking, to all out assault, always using the same weapons, on the chance that they'll frighten you into compliance, or send you blindly back to indifference. It was so obvious that this is what Palpatine had been doing that Anikan would have laughed at him, were it not so serious. "I do understand, sir," Anikan replied, looking at him steadily, then musing, "Yes, the distance I keep with Queen Amidala is an important issue for me . . . I'll be certain to show you the distance I intend to keep!" 

Palpatine's smile wavered. Those were the words he wanted to hear, but for some reason he didn't feel he got the right answer. 

The door to the ship opened and the men descended. 

---------------------- 

They went out onto the platform of cheering Coruscant. It was heaven. "Nothing beats this, does it?" Palpatine ventured, uncertainly. 

"Well, there's one thing that might!" Anakin exclaimed with an odd smile, his eyes searching. He had been told that the entire Senate delegation would be there. Surely Amidala . . . But where was Naboo? Way in the back, subtly snubbed by the other Senators. Mon Mothma standing humbly, alone, unnoticed. Beside her was the assembled Jedi Council. 

Anikan walked to the back, the crowd parting, and then he saw her. She was wearing her formal clothes, but to him she was pure Padme. Fully aware of what he was doing, he ignored the adoring Senators which swarmed about him, and strode purposefully to Queen Amidala. He took her in his arms and gave her such a long passionate kiss that the crowds--after recovering from the shock of seeing this hero display affection for the Ice Queen--wondered whether they would get brain damage from lack of oxygen. 

"I'm going to kill you for that, Ani!" Amidala shouted above the noise of the crowd, when the embrace finally ended. 

"No," Anikan answered soberly, "I think you'll thank me." He turned, still holding her, now blushing against his chest, and saluted the Jedi Council who had been stoically observing them. Then lastly, he turned back to Palpatine, who nodded. He understood. 


End file.
